The Dance We Shared
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: A song fic about Draco and Harry


Title:

**Title: **The Dance We Shared (song Fic)

**Author: Saitaina (**[][1]**Saitaina@wizzards.net**

**Rating: PG-13-R**

**Pairings: Harry/Draco**

**Summary: And angsty tale put to the song, "The Dance" by Garth Brooks**

**Notes: None what so ever.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not even close to mine, mine are bi sexual warlocks.**

**Feedback: Please tell me something, **anything, just...say something.

The Dance We Shared

**Lookin back on the mem'ry of the dance we shared 'neath the stars above.**

**For a moment all the world was right how could I have known**

**that you'd ever say good-bye**

Harry sighed softly, staring up at the Big Dipper as it shone down on the school. Their last night as children. The seventh years of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry stood on the edge between childhood and adulthood. Between pure freedom and responsibility. It was a horrid place. No longer a child but not yet an adult. It caused for confusion and heartache and Harry just wished he could skip over the whole lot of it. A cool hand touched his shoulder and he looked up into bottomless silver eyes.

"You ditched the graduations ball." Draco said, taking a seat next to Harry.

"Didn't see the point of it really, it's just another time to say good-bye to best friends and curse old enemies."

"And what category do I fall into?" Draco asked, laying his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Mmm, the love of my life category." Harry said, smiling down at him.

"Good thendance with me, one final time?"

"I'll dance with you again, Draco."

"Then dance with me for the last time as children."

Harry nodded and stood, pulling Draco close as they moved to the music only lovers could hear.

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know the way it all would end**

**the way it all would go.**

**Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain**

**but I'd had have to miss the dance**

**Out: Yes my life, it's better left to chance.**

**I could have missed the pain,**

**but I'd had have to miss the dance.**

Harry smiled and bent in to kiss Draco when suddenly a horrible pain filled Draco's eyes and he screamed, long and wordlessly, falling to his knees, his body twitching involuntarily. Lucius stared coldly at his son, wand pointed as he subjected Draco to the Crutiatus Curse.

Harry shouted and pulled his own wand, but by the time he had it pointed, Lucius was gone, leaving Draco curled up on the ground, vomiting blood. Harry ran towards him, but Draco stumbled to his feet and ran from Harry, towards the Forbidden Forrest, stumbling over his robes, his weak legs nearly unable to support him. He ran faster, trying to escape the memory of the pain.

**Holding you, I held everything for a moment wasn't I the king?**

**If I'd only known how the king would fall. Hey who's to say**

**You know, I might have changed it all.**

Harry ran after, running faster as Draco's screams pierced the dark night. The world slowed down to an instant as he stumbled out of the bushes and into a moon lit clearing.

Arragog's pinchers pierced Draco's chest, cutting off his screams mid point. Arragog shook his pinchers, sending Draco, torn and limp, flying into a tree. Harry watched, frozen as Draco's head hit the bark with such force it dented the black bark. He watched as Draco's body slid to the ground, his blood a dark smear. 

"No, NO!" Harry screamed, running to him, falling to his knees and pulling Draco's body close. Draco, baby, love, please, don't die." He whispered, rocking Draco. "Please, we've got to get back to the ball, and go to graduation tomorrow, and Seamus's party, and go on to the ministry, you can't die. If I keep talking you won't die. If I keep talking to you it won't be real." He whispered.

**And now, I'm glad I didn't know the way it all would end**

**the way it all would go.**

**Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain**

**but I'd had have to miss the dance**

**Out: Yes my life, it's better left to chance.**

**I could have missed the pain,**

**but I'd had have to miss the dance.**

   [1]: mailto:Saitaina@wizzards.net



End file.
